Losing You
by Payton Love
Summary: All I'm gonna say about this is, Albedo and Ben are twins and Fira is a friend of their's. If you want to know more read this, please no flames and also the rating may go up. I hope you enjoy. This has nothing to do with my other Ben 10 fic as well. It's a different universe. The story is told in first person, by Fira, my Oc.
1. Slipped Away

My name is Fira Loveatea, I know you may not know me, but I am a friend of the Tennyson family, as was my grandfather was when he was younger. Now you may understand aliens and magic to a point, but I bring in a new factor to the field, demons and fairy magic. I will go into that maybe later. But this story that I'm going to tell you is a sad one, but I learn something during these events. I hope you enjoy my tale.

It has been weeks, maybe only days. I can't tell anymore, all I know is that it feels like it was yesterday. I still remember the heat against my skin and the rush of air blowing past us. Ben doing everything he could to hold me back. Then I remember how weak I got after it cleared, leaving a pile of debris behind to burning in the remaining flames.

"How can you let him die!?" I snapped at Ben.

"I didn't know!" He shouted at me sadness in his green eyes. Eyes that looked nothing like his twin brother's. "Had I known what he was going to do, I would have stopped him, Fira."

"How don't you know Albedo, your own brother?! Sure you were on different sides but it doesn't mean you don't know him. You were born together, raised together." Tears started to run down my cheeks as I collapsed to my knees. "How am I supposed to tell him?"

Ben knelt down in front of me and pulled me into a hug. Then Gwen and Kevin came rushing over. At first they didn't know what had happen but they quickly put the pieces together and they gained sad looks.

We couldn't stay long, so Kevin had to carry me because I refused to move. But how could I? I never got to tell him how I felt, he never knew, he was too smart for his own good to know.

I stayed with the Tennyson's but only because I lived alone. They really didn't want me to be alone, though it was mostly Ben, who didn't. I just couldn't bring myself to go into his room, no one could. The most I could do was put my hand on the doorknob and lean on my head on the cool wood.

"You were more of a hero than Ben was that day, but you are now the biggest idiot there is." I said to the door.

Then I heard a beeping sound. I looked around but it came from the room. I took a large gulp of air and let it out slowly before turning the handle. The door slowly swung open and the air smelt stale but of him. I took a slow step inside, looking for the source of the beeping.

I noticed a red light on his workbench and walked over to it. I noticed another omnitrix, only it had a tag on it. I picked it up and read it: "Fira".

"Why would he make this?" I questioned playing with it some.

Suddenly a hologram appeared from it, it was a recorded message from him.

"Fira, if you have come into the possession of this particular Omnitrix, then you have likely discovered it is not functional and incomplete. But also that is not an authentic omnitrix, but a mere replica of the actual Omnitrix." He said. "If it is incomplete then I have been deemed by some law to be locked away into incarceration, or fear even worse than that. This replica Omnitrix is simply a badge of office among the plumbers but does a few functions such as; the ability to track any known person whom is not deceased. I have completed the communication system on it, but the tracking mechanism still needs requires some additional work." In the hologram he sighed and rubbed his head some. "I had plotted to give this to you when I had conversed with you on the matter of how you felt. And that I had also shared those mutual feelings and wanted to reciprocate them full well. But if I am eternally evicted, then I apologize for being the biggest imbecile you have ever known." The hologram faded away, leaving me crying."

"What am I suppose to do with this?" I asked sitting on his bed. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

I sat there for a while before putting the tracker on my wrist and throwing open his closet doors. I dug around some until I found his red jacket and hugged it to my chest. I cried more as I finally let it settle in that he wasn't going to come home.

I threw on the jacket and pulled out my phone and dialed Kevin's number. Only because I knew he'd know how to finish the tracking program.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Kevin answered.

"Worse, but only because I found his latest project but I need your help in finishing it." I replied.

"Wait, is it a dangerous project?" He asked

"No, it's just a tracking program. He made me a new plumber's badge that looks like the Omnitrix, but instead of aliens, it allows me to track any living person I know." I explained.

Kevin thought for a moment. "Yeah, I got the stuff to finish it." He said. "It may cost ya a bit though."

"Kevin!" I snapped getting upset.

"Okay, okay. It won't cost a thing." He said sounding a little worried.

"Thank you." I said calming down some.

"Fira, don't cry over him too much... I mean don't mourn him, but try not to cry too much." Kevin said softly.

"I can't make any promises."

I went to Kevin's, working on the program was harder than we thought. There was more on the watch than we had thought. It had the whole Alien Database on it and the extranet on it. I was amazed by how much hard he put into this just for me. I felt like it was too much for me.

"You have that teary-eyed look again." Kevin stated looking up at me.

I shook my head. "This is too much to be a gift." I replied watching Kevin.

"He felt the same way, he thought it wasn't enough." He explained. "Us guys have a hard time finding the right gift, so we tend to get it wrong or go for too much. But it's the thought that counts."

I looked at the ground. "I know that much." I said as Kevin typed something into his computer.

"There." He said rolling back in the chair and leaning back. "It may have a few bugs but we can fix them as we go."

I unhooked the tracker and put it on my right wrist. I took in the details he had put into it. It was a lighter orange than my hair, with black instead of white. I knew on the backside of the face his signature was there, showing that it was his work, his best work so far. I kept the hologram, but only because it was the only way of hearing his voice and seeing him living again. It was the only way I could keep him on me all the time, other than the jacket I took.

"Fira, I just want you to know, that if you ever need anything, you can call me or Gwen." Kevin said giving her a quick hug. "You are a part of the team, but also the little family we have formed together. Even if Ben's brother was on the other side."

I looked at him. "You were on that side before you fell for Gwen." I replied with a small smile.

"There's that smile." he said messing up my hair. "Now, go do whatever it is you have to do."

It was those words that reminded me what I was suppose to do today. I was suppose to go to a movie with him. It wasn't a date, but it was preplanned as friends. Kevin show the sadness in my blue eyes and gave a worried look and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, that look tells me you had something to do with him." he said softly.

I simply nodded not looking at him. Trying to shield him from my watery eyes, since I was trying my hardest not to cry anymore. I knew that crying over him would not bring him back, nothing could bring him back. Even if I hunted down Paradox and begged him to take me to that moment, it wouldn't be enough. He was gone forever.

I found myself in the middle of the fire. At first I didn't know where I was, but everything quickly fell into place and I realized who was in front of me. He was out cold, burns covered random areas of his skin, fallen debris pinned him to the ground. Panic filled my chest as I got up and crawled over to him and shook him, trying to wake him.

"Please, wake up." I coughed as smoke filled my mouth.

He groaned some, but nothing more than that. I shoved some of the debris off him, but it was harder than usual due to how hot it was and the smoky air. I gritted my teeth as I removed the heaviest piece, before brushing some of his bangs out of his face.

"I should have stopped you, but now I dream on saving you." I said softly as tears streaked my soot covered cheeks.


	2. Feeling Better?

I read the text over and over, to make sure it was not true, but it was. Gwen had called up my other two best friends for a girls night out, though there was going to be one guy. I couldn't face those two, they knew me too well and would try to make everything better, only to make it worse and make me break down and cry again.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. I tensed, since the night out wasn't until tomorrow. I looked at my door confused, but scared. Another knock came, along with a sigh. "Fira, if you do not open this door, I'll just come in." a familiar voice called in.

"Paradox?" I questioned and opened the door to see the man standing there with his metal hand. "What are you doing here?" I asked letting him in.

"Well you see, I was out for a walk when I noticed something off in this timestream." he explained as he looked her up and down. "You should not be wearing that jacket, but the device on your wrist." he thought to himself for a moment. "Oh dear, this is not good."

I was completely confused by this man. "What is not good?" I asked frowning at him.

"Ben's brother, he's no longer with us, is he?" he asked.

Tears came to my eyes again. "Yes, he died." I said as my bottom lip stuck out and quivered some.

"You see, he's not suppose to die. He's tipped the balance." he explained. "Have you been dreaming of saving him?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" I snapped as the tears flowed down.

"You have to go back and save him. But not today." he answered.

"Why not!?" I shouted looking at him with anger.

He walked around a corner. "That's for another day."

I rushed around the corner to find him gone. Grief washed over my body like a tidal wave, sending me crashing to my knees. I put my hand over my eyes and started to sob. I hated it when people left me with more questions than answers. Only he did that to me, but only because I let him get away with it, because it gave me a reason to bug him when I wanted to see him.

I felt something odd rush over me, I felt like I was floating suddenly. I wasn't sure what was going on, but my vision started to go dark and my heart was racing from the feeling. This scared me a lot, I wasn't sure why but most likely because I didn't know how to explain it.

I pushed door my backdoor with his arm over my shoulder. My body was so tired from carrying all the dead weight of his body on my own. I went to take one more step, only to trip and fall over. I coughed a bit, then got up and looked at him. He looked like he was only resting after having a long day.

Then I realized something, he wasn't breathing. "NO!" I shouted rushing over to him. "You have to breath!" I turned him to his back and checked for a pulse.

Panic rushed over me, as I tried to think of what to do. I was taught what to do, I knew that much but I couldn't remember how to do it. I yanked at my hair trying to think clearly before it washed over me, and I felt pretty stupid for forgetting something so simple.

I kneeled by his shoulder and quickly opened his mouth to check his airway, but I couldn't see anything. I quickly locked my hands together, and placed my palm correctly on his chest and started compressions. I counted to thirty before giving him two breaths. I waited a second for any sign then went right back to compressions. I don't know how long I did this, but soon he coughed and turned his head to the side.

"Thank god." I said grabbing his hand and putting my forehead to it.

I was so tired but I had to get him to a bed. I slowly got up and pulled him up again and dragging him to my room. I tried not to just drop him onto the bed, but that's kinda what happened when you're running on fumes and are lifting a boy who had around twenty pounds on you, maybe more since it was mostly muscle.

"Fira!" I heard someone yell.

I struggled to open my eyes, and when I did, I saw a girl with bright red hair with eyes to match holding me in her arms. I blinked in confusion as I looked at her then at the guy on my other side.

He had long black hair in a small pony over his right shoulder, he had light green eyes that reminded me of mints. I shook my head some confused, i tried to piece together what was going on, but I didn't remember getting on the floor.

"How long have you been here?" I asked rubbing my head some.

"We just got here, Babe." the girl said with a worried look.

"Fira, are you alright? Have you been eating and sleeping okay?" the guy asked.

"Yea, I… I can't remember what happened this afternoon." I replied.

"Gwen called you last night, you didn't answer. She thought you were going through a moment." Cam explained.

"Then we got here and found you on the floor, something had to have happened." Flamedra said standing up.

I slowly got up. "I don't remember." I replied as Cam grabbed my shoulder.

"Should we take you to a doctor?" he asked.

I snapped right there. "No! I'm fine." I shouted throwing my hands in the air. "Just help me find something to wear, and we can go do whatever Gwen has planed."

They looked at each other but only shrugged. They followed me to my room and started to dig through all my clothes looking for something cute for me to wear. I barely listened to what they were saying to me, but I heard something about a teens club and dancing away my sadness. They didn't seem to understand, nothing would make this pain in my chest go away. I loved him, and I regretted not telling him sooner.

"Let's take off that ugly thing on your wrist." Flamedra said reaching for the tracker.

I snapped back to reality and pulled my hand back. "NO!" I snapped. "It's stays on."

Flamedra looked scared for a moment. "What?" she asked.

"He made it for me…." I started before my voice caught in my throat. I tried to finish but it didn't want to come out, so I turned on the hologram, making her watch it.

"Oh Fira, I'm sorry. I didn't know." she said with a sad look. "It's very beautiful."

After an hour they found an outfit they both could agree on. It was one of my short, strapless dresses, matched with a pair of my black high heeled boots that went to my knees. The dress navy blue and Flamedra liked it because it went well with my body shape, while Cam liked it because it brought out my blue eyes better.

"We're going to be at a dance club for teens, who is gonna see her eyes?" Flamedra snapped.

"I'm sorry, I'd rather her wearing something that covered her more, because she doesn't need guys jumping on her right now." Cam informed crossing his arms with his diva stare. "It is bad enough we are making her do this."

"Oh shut up! For all we know he didn't love her, getting a cute guys attention is the best way to mend a broken heart." the flamed hair girl replied with a smug look.

I started to play with my badge some, until I got the holograph to play. It caught them off by surprise but they watched it a couple times over, before Flamedra realized what he was saying. Tears grew in her bright red eyes as she threw herself onto me, giving me a large, sobbing hug.

"Fira! I'm so sorry!" she cried like a big baby.

"It's okay, you didn't know." I said patting her back some. "I'll still wear the dress. I was gonna wear it on a date with him, but now I don't think I'll get that chance."

Cam smiled and gave both of us a hug, as I couldn't help but cry some. These two love me too much they would burn the world for me if they had to. They both cried with me before I was forced into wearing makeup, but it was only light make up for once.

The bass is always the loudest thing about dance clubs, I can feel it messing with the rhythm of my heartbeat, which made me nervous. I walked around some, Gwen seemed to be having some fun letting go. She really needed to do that once in a while. But when no one was looking, you could see that she missed her cousin.

"Why, hello pretty lady." a young man said with a sly smile.

"Um, hello?" I replied not sure how to do this.

In truth, I have never flirted in my life that I know of. I spent too much time studying medical books, and kicking criminal butt with Ben, Gwen and Kevin. I mean, me and Albedo had moments to ourselves were we made jokes at each other or tried to help the other understand something, but I never found that flirting since we were good friends.

"Would you like to share a dance?" he asked with his hand out.

"Huh, no, I'm just enjoying the music and lights. I don't dance, unless you count formal ballroom dancing." I informed with one my serious faces, so he'd leave me lone.

"But you look so sad, one dance." he said with a sad look. "Are you sad because your boyfriend didn't bring you here?"

Without a bat of an eye, I swept kicked his feet from under him, catching his colorful drink and bumped it onto his head, then knelt down to his level. "You listen here dick head, I don't have a boyfriend, never have I been kissed or on a date before either, but that's because they guy I wanted to do those things with, is dead! Now if I were you, I'd pick up what little pride I have left and go home to mommy." I stood up and walked over to Cam.

The guy quickly got to his feet and charged at me. I didn't even get to turn around, when Cam grabbed his wrist, which held a butterfly knife. I looked at him in shock for a moment, as a darkness took over my eyes. "Cam, get rid of this man. He's due to get a little drunk." I stated in a matter of fact tone.

"What should he have?" Cam asked.

"What ever this places will serve him. I want nothing done to him by us." I replied walking away.

Cam lets go of the guy and followed me. I felt a small headache rise behind my eyes. I groaned and rubbed my temples some. I wasn't sure what had happened but I swore I suddenly knew how that guy ends up at the end of the night. I was confused on how or why but I brushed it off and tried to have fun with my friends.

We were walking down the street by midnight, I looked like a drunk, but I wasn't. This is how I get when I'm having the time of my life, forgetting all my cares in the world. I did end up dancing some, that was really how I got carefree. But I wasn't too careless, I didn't kiss or dance with random guys.

I was out in the middle of the road, spinning with both hands above my head, one hand had a bottle of root beer. I don't remember much of what happened next, since I recall some bright lights heading towards me, then the rush I had felt before Cam and Flamedra showed up.

Bright streams of light came from the certains, making me roll over. I felt like my bones were made out of cinder blocks as I moved in any way shape or form. I tried to remember how I got home, but nothing came to mind, until I got a flash of memories in my head, ones that had never happened.

In one I did finally wear the dress on a date with him, another of having a family christmas with both of our families. A few fights, apologizes afterwards, surprises, sad moments that I couldn't explain. They made my chest so tight yet light.

"So this is what it must feel like to be crazy in love." I say to myself as tears run down my face.

There was a knock on my door. I quickly dried my face, as the person entered. I was a bit surprised to see it being Paradox, with Flamedra and Cam behind him. I blushed since I was only in a oversized shirt and underwear, so I pulled the covered over my shoulders.

"Paradox?" I asked looking at him with a strange look.

"It's time, it happens tonight Fira." he states looking at his watch some.

Cam came over to me. "Are you okay?" he asked with a worried look in his mint green eyes.

"Yeah, I just feel really tired and achy." I replied.

"Fira, you were out for four days. It's the afternoon right now." Flamedra informed. "What happened to you? You were fine that night."

I looked at her with disbelief and shook my head some. "Nice try, but I would have noticed if something was off about the time." I retorted then looked at my clock to see it was passed five in the afternoon. I flew at the clock and looked it over, to make sure no one had messed with it.

Then flew to the window, to see the setting sun. I looked shocked for a moment before I realized I was no longer covered. I quickly shoved all three out the door. "Let me get dressed and you can explain what I'm suppose to do afterwards." I shouted slamming the door shut.

I slide down to the floor and took a few deep breaths. Tonight is the night, I'm gonna get to see him in person again. My face heated up some as my heart raced so fast, I thought I was gonna have a heart attack. I started to laugh some, while I threw my closet open, I went looking for my old heroing clothes.

It was a black v neck tshirt with a brown leather jacket, plain. A pair of tight, but not skinny jeans, with a boot cut flare, then finally my beat up pair of heels, they were only an inch tall, so yes I could run in them. The ones I wore to the club were about three inch heels, and I could still run in those, but not as fact as two inch or one inch. I felt I was missing a keep part to the outfit. The two belts, but I have to throw those out because Ben wrecked them by pulling on them too much to drag me to Sumo Slammer related things.

I smiled at myself, until I noticed the shirt was smaller than it used to be. I was still five foot tall, but I forgot my chest size has changed since the two years I last wore this outfit. I sighed some, but I was gonna have to deal with it, since these were my best fireproof clothes that I owned. I zipped up the boots and opened the door.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I did redo a part in the first chapter. I'm also behind in my other Ben 10 fic I know that but give me a small break. I work two jobs and go to highschool still. So I have homework and other things to do, as well as seeing friends and family. I will try to get the third chapter out soon though!


	3. Everything has Changed

Paradox put me inside the warehouse that is set to blow up, I remembered it all too well. I looked around some, trying to find the bomb. Paradox grabbed my shoulder stopping me. "You have to let the bomb go off, but you have to also keep him far from it." he informed me. "Um, okay." I replied only to find him gone. I walked around some. I wasn't sure where he was but I'm sure, randomly roaming will totally find him in this large, cluttered warehouse. I sighed and picked up a random object looking at it some, before throwing it over my shoulder, then sending other items crashing down. I turned to look behind me, just as the oversized shelf was about to come crashing down on me. I was about to jump out of the way, when someone tackled me out of the way. I was surprised, at first I couldn't see anything due to the large amount of dust in the air. I coughed some, trying to clear my lungs, as I sat up to see who was my mini hero. I saw the white hair and jumped over to him. "Albedo! You idiot!" I shouted rolling him over. "I am no imbecile; for you threw the bomb, which you probably did not even realize was the bomb!" he snapped at me. I was taken back for a moment. Then he realized something looking me up and down for a moment. I felt the blood rush to my face as he did. "You were not wearing those clothes before, why the sudden change?" "I didn't, I'm from the future." I explained, then showed him my badge. "I found it… and me and Kevin finished it. I come from a future where this bomb kills you, and I have to stop that." He looked at it quickly, giving it an okay though needs improvements look. "What is wrong with my death?" he asked not looking me in the eye. "It tips the balance because you weren't suppose to die. You were suppose to give this to me in person yourself, and so many good things happen between us, like normal dates, and fights too, but we're happy." I explained though I wasn't really sure where all the information was coming from, most of it I remembered from the dreams but other parts I didn't recall. He looked shocked, but he knew as well as I did, that time travel wasn't impossible. He got up and pulls me to my feet. "You better explain how you know all of that if I die." I realized that myself when he says that. "You know what, I don't have a single clue. Most of it came to me in dreams. This one time, Gwen forced me to a dance club for teens and I knew how this one guy, who was hitting on me, wasn't gonna make it home just by looking at him. It was really weird like all this information just filled my head." I explained very rapidly, the way I do when I get nervous. He shook his head some looking at me dumbfounded but quickly lead me away from the mess that held the bomb. "So my cousin Gwendolen took you to a teen club, why?" he asked not looking at me. I looked at our hands and blushed some. "Because your death made me very sad, and she just wanted me to be happy again, even for a few moments." I replied only to lose my footing somehow, and fell to my knees. That's when the bomb went off. The rush of hot air, and flames flew passed us. Albedo looked surprised, since it had knocked him down and a bunch of ceiling fell down between us. I could barely see him in mix of heat, smoke and debris between us. I reached out my hand as much as I could. "Oremus*" I whispered, watching a faint shield fall around him. I quickly stood up, only to fall again, a cry of pain escaped my mouth. I messed up my ankle some how, but I didn't care. I had to get to Albedo first. I wasn't sure how long the shield would last, but I was hoping for long enough. It was a maze, making it hard to find a safe route to Albedo. I had to go back and start over several times. I started to grow worried and frightened, I took off my jacket sometime ago, due the heat, but I had the cold sweat of fear, rather than from the heat. I played with my hands some as I tried to get to him. Then after some time, I realized who was in front of me. He was out cold, burns covered random areas of his skin, fallen debris pinned him to the ground. Panic filled my chest as I went and crawled over to him and shook him, trying to wake him. "Please, wake up." I coughed as more smoke filled my lungs. He groaned some, but nothing more than that. I shoved some of the debris off him, but it was harder than usual due to how hot it was and the smoky air. I gritted my teeth as I removed the heaviest piece, before brushing some of his bangs out of his face. "Everything is gonna be alright." I said quietly and pulled his arm over my shoulder and picked him up. Pain ran up and down my leg but I gritted my teeth to bear the pain. It felt like there was a dozen knives in my ankle and billions of needles were poking up and down my leg when I took a step. - I pushed open my backdoor with his arm over my shoulder. My body was so tired from carrying all the dead weight of his body on my own. I went to take one more step, only to trip and fall over. I coughed a bit, then got up and looked at him. He looked like he was only resting after having a long day. Then I realized something, he wasn't breathing. "NO!" I shouted rushing over to him. "You have to breath!" I turned him to his back and checked for a pulse. Panic rushed over me, as I tried to think of what to do. I was taught what to do, I knew that much but I couldn't remember how to do it. I yanked at my hair trying to think clearly before it washed over me, and I felt pretty stupid for forgetting something so simple. I kneeled by his shoulder and quickly opened his mouth to check his airway, but I couldn't see anything. I quickly locked my hands together, and placed my palm correctly on his chest and started compressions. I counted to thirty before giving him two breaths. I waited a second for any sign then went right back to compressions. I don't know how long I did this, but soon he coughed and turned his head to the side. "Thank god." I said grabbing his hand and putting my forehead to it. I was so tired but I had to get him to a bed. I slowly got up and pulled him up again and dragging him to my room. I tried not to just drop him onto the bed, but that's kinda what happened when you're running on fumes and are lifting a boy who had around twenty pounds on you, maybe more since it was mostly muscle. "You did well, Fira." Paradox stated from my desk chair. "But you have to return to your time now." "I have to make sure-" he cut me off by raising his hand. "Albedo, will be fine. Trust me." he said taking my hand to pull me up to my feet. "As for you, you have a very busy day ahead of you, and need your rest." - Buzzzzzzz, buzzzzzzz, buzzzz buz- "Hello?" I asked half asleep, I couldn't even see past my certain of hair in my face. "If you don't hurry up you'll be late." his voice rang over the phone. I fell over in bed. "But I'm so tired." I whined removing my hair from my face. "So you'd rather sleep all day long, than see this movie you have been waiting to see?" he asked with a smirk on his voice. "Wait, you're gonna watch that kind of movie with me?" I asked sitting up. He chuckled some, "I don't see why I wouldn't. You go to Sumo Slammer movies with me and my brother." "I'll be there soon." I replied before hanging up. I started to get dressed only to realize the badge Albedo made for me wasn't my wrist. I stood there confused, but then again I recalled everything that happened, yet at the same time it was like it never headed. I looked in the mirror for a moment, getting a better view of my outfit. "Why didn't Paradox change my memory, make me forget?" I asked myself. "So, he hasn't given me the badge yet…." "Correct." Paradox said out of no where making me jump. "You can knock!" I snapped looking at him some. "Sorry about that, but I knew you'd be asking yourself these questions so I must give you an answer of some kind. I can not change your memories, but make sure you have the right information. You gain information on certain people out of the blue, and you see something is off about what is going to happen to them. So you stop that something from happening, keeping the information you have in your head correct." he explained some. "That makes no sense, I'm no time traveler." I remarked crossing my arms. "Aw, you are not, but you are from a family of fairies of love." he replied. "We just keep soul mates in line, make sure they don't wander off their fated path." I explained. "How does that have to do with the information I get in my head?" "I believe it is the same, the only difference is you get to see their whole fate and keep it on track. You are not fate itself, but you are someone to help guide it along the right track." he smiled some. "Look that sounds really cool and all, but I have a date to get to." I stated opening my bedroom door. "Why must you be closed minded to the idea of your powers becoming something greater?" he asked suddenly. "Because, the more powerful I become, the harder it is to have a normal life. I never asked for these gifts, sure they're genetic but all I ever wanted was a normal life. Nothing fancy, nothing fabulous but I was born into that kind of life. I ran from it, and now here on Earth it gets as normal as I can, while learning about all the different alien bodies and how they work, heal, and overcome illness." I explained. "Being a great doctor is my dream, not being a queen." With that I left him alone in my room though I'm sure he left as soon as I shut the door. - I sped out of my house and see a certain white haired boy standing on my sidewalk, with his car. It was the same as Ben's though red instead of green, Kevin has the strangest sense of humor when it comes to the twins, since they were so different. They could try and pretend to be each other and fail the moment I see them. It was the small things that gave them away. "You are stalking me now?" I asked with a raised brow. "No, I just thought you'd appreciate a ride, rather than walking all the way to my place." he stated with a smirk. I have never really seen Albedo smile in all the time I have known him, he'd rather smirk at you. But there was maybe two times I caught a small smile on his face, by the time I had tried to take another glance it was gone, I still have no idea what caused them. "Okay, a ride would be nice since I feel sore." I said rubbing my lower back some. "I also notice you wore a skirt, rather than your normal pair of jeans or shorts." Heat rushed to my cheeks. "I had to get dress quick I didn't have time to actually look at what I put on." I lied looking away and crossing my arms. It was a simple, loose fitting, black v neck, with a my shortest (seriously it isn't that short, it's at mid-thigh) skirt, with a brown, studded belt. Then for shoes I had a normal pair of black boots, that had a bunch of small biker spikes on the sides. It was a simple and cute with a splash of punk to it. I happen to like punk clothes for some reason, most likely because I am a rebel at heart. "If it makes you feel better, you looking very nice." he stated opening the passenger door for me. "Thank you." I said with a smile getting into the car. I noticed a small black box with a poorly done red ribbon on top, was on the seat. I looked surprised and picked it up. Looking at him with a puzzled look on in my eyes. He smirked some more. I couldn't help but give him a questioning look as I opened it to see the white face with orange triangle designed face of the badge. I put on a surprised face as I looked at him. "What is this?" I asked pulling it out of the box carefully. "Your new Plumber's badge, I designed it myself." he stated going to the driver's seat. "Fira, I want to express my emotions to you especially, since recently I feel that I have been reawakened. I wish to indulge you in something I have kept incarcerated for sometime now." he looked like he was nervous, which didn't happen often. But I couldn't help but blush some since I kinda know what's going on. I was about to say something, when he stopped me. "Please, don't interrupt me for this subject is of great difficulty for me to announce, much less understand. What people guess as infatuation is what I feel for you, unfaltering. I pray that you can reciprocate this emotion as profusely and mutually as I." I looked at him with a small smug look. "I some what understand what you are saying but put it in simple terms for me to make sure I got this clearly." I replied. "I planned this outing, because I also like you very much, Fira." he stated with a serious look. I seriously now couldn't help but pull his chain some now. "Awww, you're going to a romantic movie with me, that has my favorite actor, whom I adore? Because you like me, just as much as I like you?" He growled at me some and gave me an angry look. I laughed a bit then smiled gently. "I'm just kidding, we don't have to see a romantic movie, we will pick a movie we both agree on." 


End file.
